Assassins
by Zzaff
Summary: Pix is a little boy that takes up an adventure to be an Assassin to find out who had ordered to kill his family when he was 14. He faces challenging enemies and will Pix make it out a live, or die trying?
1. Prologue

Hello there, it's Zzaff, here, this is my fist FanFic so please don't raid me with negative reviews. I am a teenager and I spend a certain amount of time every day to write this. I am writing about a child of 14 years old and his exciting adventure across the world as trains to be an assassin. Reminder: this is only a prologue and I am still improving.

Leave a comment below if you want me to improve on anything or if you have any thoughts on this story.

 **Prologue**

A little boy ran hurriedly, tears streaming down his face. He's name is Pix Hunter, and he has just experienced the murder. He's whole family slaughtered." You can't hide from us forever, little boy!" Shouted the pursier that single-handedly slaughtered Pix's whole family.

Pix ran and ran until he reached a dark alleyway. He was trapped. "I have finally caught you, you little pest." snickered the pursuer. Even though Pix's eyes were hot from tears, he could make out the basic appearances for his pursuer. He had a black baseball cap and he had shiny black eyes and despite the darkness of the night, he's eyes shined with menace. Pix was afraid, very afraid as he slowly backed off until his shoes were on the edge of the wall.

"Hee, hee, hee," laughing his evil like laugh, the man pulled out his sub machine gun and pointed at Pix. "So, this is the end of your petty life. Any last words?"

Something in Pix's mind cracked and he stared at the pursuer's eyes blankly and said quietly, "I won't hide from you anymore."

"Say what?" Asked the pursuer appalled at what Pix was saying.

"I said I won't hide from you anymore!" Roared Pix. This was the first time Pix had ever said something so brave that even he was shocked he had even said it.

"Hah! What can a little, emotionally-damaged child like you, can to do a handsome and brave man armed with a sub-machine gun like me?" Hooted the pursuer

"Oh, I won't go so bold on myself if I were you." Replied Pix steely with no emotion on his face.

"You are getting to ahead of yourself, young man, lets end this right here, right now." Said the man, now slightly annoyed and frustrated about the fact that his victim isn't showing any fear.

"Sure, lets end this by killing you." Replied Pix as he disappeared and appeared right behind the murderer lightning fast. Before he had time to react, Pix has already disarmed the man and was holding the sub machine gun himself! He shot the pursuer right above his chest. The pursuer grunted once, as his soul slowly drifted away. And that was how Pix Hunter started his exciting, love, adrenaline pumped life started.

That's it for the Prologue and I have put this story in the category of _Assassin's Creed_ because I couldn't think of any else to put in the category so… There you go and have a nice day.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: The Start**

 _The next day, in Pix's school._

"And that's it for today children." Said Ms. Henry, Pix's math teacher. After yesterday's incident, Pix was surprised he even came to school. Although it was clear to everyone that Pix wasn't normal that day they ignored it and acted normally as if nothing happened. For the whole day, Pix's mind was like an alarm clock always beeping: You killed someone, your family are all dead. Surprisingly, he felt no emotion to the fact that he killed someone. He didn't feel guilty as he killed the man. After all, he slaughtered his whole family! It was as if all of his emotions were gone drained as he killed the unknown man.

"Are you ok?" Asked Joanne. Pix sighed and thought, _why does she have to come and ask me now_? Joanne was a girl that was liked by lots of people because of her beauty, and friendliness. She had lush brown hair, dark chestnut eyes, long, smooth leg….

"Yes." Replied Pix weakly. Joanne raised her perfect

eyebrows, unconvinced and expecting for more.

"Trust me, everything is ok." Said Pix, more strongly now.

"Listen, if you need someone to talk to just call me ok?"

"Ok" said Pix and he left. I must not let anyone know about yesterday, not anyone.

 _Home time, everyone goes out of main door._

On that day, a black limousine with a driver wearing a dark suit and sunglasses like in those James Bond movies parked beside the main gate of P.S. 23 (Private School 23). No one noticed but Pix did. He was careful to avoid any eye-contact with the driver and always stayed at least 10 meters away from the limousine. Just as he was said bye to his friends and prepared to leave. Suddenly, a green container that had the grey label: _Smoke Bomb_ , was threw right in the middle where everyone was and exploded.Pix was about to run away but his body rejected and he fell to the ground. He took one last look at the blue, pure sky and the world turned black.

"He's awake."

"Finally…"

Pix looked up and saw him in a bed of a building of what seems like a hospital. He also say the driver of the limousine standing over him and a woman wearing a t-shirt that was covered with random words looking at him with unblinking eyes. The woman had dark hair, blue eyes, and in general slender.

"Who are you, where am I and why am I here?" asked Pix angrily, almost shouting.

"Calm down," said the man calmly "I will explain everything once you come with me to the couch." And he left.

"Why should I trust you?" asked Pix, still hostile. The woman sighed, and said patiently, "Listen, sonny, my name is Beth. If we were going to do something bad to you we would have done it while you were being drugged by the smoke bomb that contained sedatives threw by Jack."

Seeing as he has no other choice, Pix followed.

That's it or my first chapter guys, I prefer to do short amounts of work every time and I will publish twice a week. I want to give a shoutout to Nightraider2568 for inspiring me to do FanFiction and Solgaleo2384 for giving me motivation to continue.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Brotherhood**

"We are a Brotherhood of assassin's that kill for freedom from tyrannies/tyrants. Although we only have 11 members, we have succeeded over 50 percent of our missions and you would even be surprised that we have assassinated J.F.K (John F. Kennedy)." said Jack.

"He was a tyrant?"asked Pix.

"Oh yes he was, because of his intentions…" replied Jack. Pix did not push for more.

"If you are and your team are so good in assassinating then what is stopping you from assassinating the other 50 percent" asked Pix.

"Templars," said Beth. "They are a religious bunch that believe in leadership based on blind faith. They are not used to fighting but they have the money to hire some bodyguards. We, Assassins believe in rationalism, humanism, and logic."

"Okay, so we are the good guys and they are the bad guys?"

"Depends on what you believe in." said Beth simply. That set Pix into a deep silence…

Suddenly, Beth's phone ringed.

"Hello. Yes. What?" she gasped, "Okay we will be coming in 5." Then she hung up. She turned to Jack, we gotta go, someone is approaching at NWN (North, West, North), possibly the Templars.

"Am I coming?" asked Pix. Beth thought for a moment.

"Okay, but don't act yet, just observe for now." and they left.

When the two adults and child got to the North Gate, they saw two guards beside a guard post in front of a large gate. Thanks to Beth's binoculars, we spotted a weird-looking red limousine coming at NWN.

"Hide somewhere, quick." Hissed Jack. Beth was the first to act, she concealed in a nearby bush. It was very clever and it was obviously that she knew this place exceptionally well. Jack had a black coat that materialized from nowhere and he wore it on when he was leaning back onto a wall. It was surprisingly very effective and you must have a very good eye too even spot a flicker of the camouflaged man. Pix hid himself in a behind a large boulder that astonishingly, feel really normal to suit beside the secret base/hospital. As the unusual red limousine advanced, the tension grew higher and higher. Eventually, the driver climbed out of the limousine and stood there. One of the guards burst out,

"Who are you and why are you here?" The driver didn't reply as he stood there, as if transfixed by something in front of him.

"If you don't reply, we will shoot in 3! 2…" shouted the other guard. Pix closed his eyes and waited for the 1. It never came. He peeked and saw both guards dead. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, the unknown man hasn't even moved! It was as if he could kill a handful of people within a blink of an eye! Suddenly, the man said quietly but just enough for Pix, Beth, and Jack to hear, "Beth Rue, Jack Spindler, Pix Hunter. I know you're listening, heed this, your doom is near, our master is impatient you will all die at his feet. Mission Domination starts tomorrow. Be prepared." And with that said, he climbed went in his car and drove away.

Pix had a million questions after the man left; _who was he? How did he know we were there? How did he even know our names? Why didn't he just kill us if he knew we were there?_ But in the end, only one question got answered. Beth said quietly and steely,

"He is a Templar"

Hey guys, first of all I would like to thank you guys for giving up your time to read my FanFics and giving me motivation. Especially Nightraider2568 and TERABITHIAGODDAMIT, thank you for the positive reviews for my story. I will be a little busy recently because of my busy schedule and if I post later than usual, I am saying sorry right now just in case. Anyways, thanks for your commitment for reading and I will see you guys on the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Decision**

"WHAT?" exclaimed Pix, "You said that they were weak and hired bodyguards to help them do the dirty work?"

"That was before, now they have learned to be as deadly as us." Replied Jack calmly.

"Great, now their only weakness is gone and they are still rich." Sulked Pix.

"That's why it's so hard to succeed." Said Beth.

"Wait, was J.F.K a Templar?" questioned Pix.

"Yes, he was one of the many Templar that was President." Acknowledged Beth.

"One of many?" asked Pix, astounded.

"Yes, you'd be surprised how many Templars were President since the Templars were created." Said Jack bitterly.

"Wow…" said Pix, unable to take in this much information within 24 hours; _family dead, killed the murderer, Assassins, Templars…_

"So, here's the important question. Are you going to join us, or forget this has all happened and return to school, live a normal life?" Asked Beth respectfully.

"I… I need time to think about this." Said Pix slowly. "Oh, and one last thing, is everyone in my school okay?"

"Yes, their mind will be blurry but they would forget this." Said Jack reassuringly. "Would you like to go home now?"

"Yes, please." Said Pix politely.

 _Home, Pix alone on the couch._

Okay, pros of being Assassins, thought Pix; _having secret roles like a spy, won't have to run away anymore, be special._ Now cons; _won't have a normal life, put myself in danger, can't be normal._ At first Pix was convinced that he should just be normal and live a dull life without danger. When he thought about the murderer that killed his family, Pix believed that he couldn't have the same scenario happen again. Since that thought, he was slowly rethinking his options. He continued school, again, as if nothing peculiar has happened. He couldn't focus and he got lots of detentions and punishment. He didn't care, he lost everything and the punishments felt meaningless, time passed quickly as he thought. It was until something extremely unusual happened in school that brought him back to the real world.

 _School, Break time, Pix's perspective._

I wandered around the playgrounds, looking for something to do. I saw some boys playing football, basketball, and tennis. The football pitch in our school is very big, therefore there are lots of kids there. The basketball courts were stylish like in the streets, lots of spray painting. It made you feel like a gangster. I still wonder why the school even allowed people to spray paint. The tennis court was not so big, since it wasn't such a big sport in our school. The big sports in our school are football, basketball, baseball, and netball. In the meantime, the girls are either gossiping, hanging out, or playing netball. Although one thing did stand out the most to me. Joanne. Since my family got wiped, I haven't thought much of my crush lately. She was just hanging out at one of the benches. I walked up to her and said,

"Hi. What's up?"

"I'm fine, but are you okay?" asked Joanne, concerned. "You were very quiet recently, as if you have seen the ghost of your long last granny or something." We both laughed at that ridiculous thought.

"Yeah, it's just… something was in my mind lately." I muttered truthfully.

"Can you tell me? We can both sort it out if you want." Said Joanne.

"Alright, please don't think me of a fool, and swear that you won't tell anyone, okay?" I said seriously.

"I swear." And I told her, everything. My family's death, killed the murderer, Assassins, and of course, Templars.

"Well, this is hard to believe… but I believe you." Said Joanne. _The bell rings._

"It's time for class, let's go." I Said, and we left.

Hey guys, once again, thank you all for sparing your time in reading my stories. I know some of the dialogue between characters might be a bit boring but hold your horses. There will be some exciting action next chapter and I will write it to you guys god speed! See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 3 (Part Two)

**Chapter 3: The Decision (Part 2)**

 _End of day, Pix and Joanne preparing to leave_

As the school door was opened, Pix saw the black limousine again with Jack inside. Pix and Joanne walked forwards and Joanne asked quietly,

"Who is this man? Jack?"

"Yes" said Pix, quickly.

As Pix got beside the driver window, Jack asked in a jolly voice,

"Who have you got here? And have you made your decision yet?"

"She is a girl in my class and I told her everything." Said Pix, calmly, waiting for the worst.

"I believe you trust her fully and thus I won't question your decision. So, have you decided?" Said Jack, now serious.

"Not yet… I need some more time." mumbled Pix.

"Sure, sonny. I will always be here every time school ends. But beware, we don't have all the time in the world." As soon as he said that, he drove away, humming _Jingle Bells_.

"He seems like a nice guy." Said Joanne.

"Yeah, they are nice too us." Said Pix. Suddenly, Joanne's phone ringed.

"I gotta go. See you tomorrow." Said Joanne, she ran. Just before she was out of sight, she winked at Pix and was out of sight. Pix walked home quickly, did his homework, made mashed potato and pancakes for dinner. He ate silently as he thought about Joanne, _will she be alright? Is she coping well with what I told her? Will she tell anyone?_ When Pix finished dinner, he showered, brushed his teeth, and slumped on his bed. He was asleep.

 _The next day, at school, in the morning_

"Pay attention class," said Ms. Yutam, Pix's homeroom teacher. "We have a new student that will be joining our class today, he's name is Jones." Just as Ms. Henry said Jones, a blonde-haired boy with sea blue eyes walked in. All the girls started whispering and some giggling. Jones had a fit body. Even if you can't see below his shirt, you can imagine the bulging six-pack under his shirt. His arms were muscular but not fat. His legs were slightly tanned and again, were muscular. Overall, Pix's impression to Jones was that he would be popular and by far, he was also the most handsome boy Pix had ever seen in his life!

"Jones, please pick a seat." Said Ms. Yutam, not interested in Jones's fit body.

"Sure Ms. Yutam." Replied Jones. The only vacant seats were beside Pix or Joanne. He glanced briefly at Pix and Joanne, he walked up beside Joanne with a friendly smile and sat down.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Jones, it's time for your first period." Gasped Ms. Yutam. "Children, have a nice day!" Jones left his seat that he sat on for less than 10 seconds and walked to the door. He took his schedule out of is bag and scanned it. _First lesson 8:30-9:30: Physical Education_. Joanne and Pix walked up to Jones and asked

"Do you need any help?"

"Oh, do you know where the changing room and Gym is?"  
"Yeah it's right there," replied Pix, pointing to the far corner of the corridor.

"Thanks, buddy. Jones Forest."  
"Pix Hunter and she is Joanne Rue."

"Nice to meet you," said Jones "Do we have Physical Education together as a class?"

"Yes, in Physical Education, English, Art, Homework, and Science, we will always be in the same class."

"There's a homework lesson?" exclaimed Jones, aghast.

"Yes, it's for finishing of your homework in school. It's always in last period." Responded Joanne, giggling at Jones's expression.

"Let's go or we will be late." Said Pix, getting worried.

"Alright, let's go." Decided Jones. Pix didn't realize it but something big is going to happen within the next 12 hours and he will be at Jones's mercy…

Hey everyone, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that the next chapter will be what you all have been waiting for, the action and fighting! Finally! you might say but the bad news is that the next chapter will take 1 whole week of me writing because I will be busy due to Christmas and other non-relevant things. Thank you all for taking time and reading. I will see you after Christmas!


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Templar Undercover**

 _Pix's school, Lunch_

"I'm not sure if Ms Henry should be trusted," declared Jones to his two other friends. They were in the school cafeteria. They served different food (junk) every day and no one dared to tell the head cook because of his nasty temper and stubbornness.

"Why?" asked Joanne.

"Because she didn't feel quite right," said Jones.

"Is it because she didn't marvel at your muscles?" joked Pix.

Jones's face was still hard and replied, "No, it's about how she acts and her personality that makes me feel suspicious." Jones pointed at where Ms Henry was sitting. She was talking jollily to other teachers on her table.

"She looks fine," said Pix. "Just like other teachers."

"It might be acting to gain trust," said Joanne, starting to feel differently.

"Well, we are all making guesses right now, I guess we should wait and see," mumbled Pix.

Ten minutes later, in Ms Henry's Classroom

"Cobra, suspicions are rising. Spit your venom and evacuate in the next twenty minutes. A helicopter will come and pick you up." Ms Henry's phone went silent.

"Finally, Hahahahaha…" Ms Henry chuckled evilly.

 _Cafeteria_

"I can't stand it anymore, let's follow her," declared Jones.

"Sure. If we get caught, it's your fault," said Pix and Joanne in perfect unison.

"I think she went that way," Jones said with absolute certainty.

"Sure, let's go." And they left.

 _Ms Henry's class_

The trio stood behind Ms Henry's classroom door. It was very big but with a very small window. The gang leaned in and saw Ms Henry making a phone call.

"Cobra, suspicions are rising. Spit your venom and evacuate in the next twenty minutes. A helicopter will come and pick you up," the mysterious voice said, and the call ended in Ms Henry's jet-black phone. She spat on them and rubbed her hands, her evil laugh the same as when someone makes a mistake in class. A chill went through the trio's spines when the laugh rang out.

She headed to the doorway and Jones hissed quietly, "Quickly, pretend that we were just walking past." As Ms Henry opened the door, she found her three students walking by and waving at her. She walked by and looked at them stiffly.

While she disappeared along the walkway, Pix sighed and said, "Phew, I guess we've got to stop her."

"Of course we have to! I would rather try to stop us from dying." Joanne scowled.

"Let's go then! We have no time to lose," said Jones, already sprinting.

"Wait for us!" exclaimed Pix and Joanne.

The three brave students followed their unholy teacher to the storage room.

"Let's see what she is going to bring out," said Joanne, quietly. After a minute of fumbling and finding, Ms Henry brought out a black object. It had three small handles, the tip of this item was round. Jones was starting to see what it was and he gasped. The object had a small trigger. Ms Henry fumbled some more and she took seven hundred round and sharp yellow bullet-like items and loaded fifty in the black object. By now, the three students were horrified. They all knew what it was. A deadly weapon of man-kind, a sub-machine gun…

She walked out of the storage room and went to the main hall.

"Oh, this is bad…" muttered Jones.

"How did she even smuggle gun and two hundred bullets inside the school?" exclaimed Pix, incredulous.

"We don't know that for now but we have to stop her before she kills everyone in the school grounds!" said Joanne.

"You two try to buy time while I call the cops," said Jones, his tone urgent.

"Okay! Let's stop this evil teacher and save the day!" exclaimed Pix excitedly as he bounded after the wicked instructor.

 _Door to the Main Hall_

"Stop!" shouted Pix at the top of his lungs.

Ms Henry turned around and snarled, "Why are you here, my beloved students?"

"That doesn't sound like the way you speak to your 'beloved' students, Ms Henry," replied Joanne.

"I still can't believe you can even say stuff like this before you killing everyone in this school," tutted Pix.

"What?" grumbled their sinister instructor.

"We know it all, Ms Henry. Where do you think you are going to bring that sub-machine gun too?" asked Pix, rhetorically. "Oh wait, I know. You are going to bring that to the Main Hall and shoot everybody, right? Is that how snakes spit venom? Because I don't remember snakes being able to change into human and shoot at innocent people." Ms Henry laughed her evil laugh. It was exactly the same as how she laughed in her classroom.

"Kids, these days, don't know any privacy. Haha."

"We are going to report you to the police. Jones is doing that right now," said Joanne, fiercely.

"Who in the world is going to believe three kids? Hmph," chuckled Ms Henry. "Maggy!"

"YES!" replied a voice, running to its caller. Maggy Yu was a Chinese nurse that loved helping kids in this school if they were injured.

"These two bookworms bumped their heads on a wall. Now they think I'm a murderer that is going to kill everyone in this school! Nuts, I say!" blurted Ms Henry, sounding as innocent as she could.

"Alright, I will tend to them," said Maggy, laughing at what Ms Henry said.

"You liar! I saw you holding that gun and loading bullets in it!" shrieked Joanne.

"I hope you kill yourself," gritted Pix, baring his teeth.

"You see? Crazy! Kids, these days," sighed Ms Henry. Maggy dragged Joanne and Pix to the nurse station like bawling babies as Pix and Joanne shouted curses at their demonic teacher.

"You can't possibly believe her Maggy! You know that we aren't bookworms. It's just an excuse to make her kill people!"

Maggy was somewhat calm and said, "I know that."

"Then why bring us here and watch people die?" questioned Joanne, half-crying, half-talking.

Maggy only sighed and said, "I guess I will have to inform you of my identity then…"

"Wait, what are talking about Maggy?" asked Pix, troubled and confused.

Maggy flicked her Apple Watch on and she called a person named Jack.

"Code red, I repeat, code red! Joanne and Pix know."

"Hey, wait a second, do I know this Jack?" interrogated Pix.

"Yes. In fact, you do," the voice on the watch replied. "Alright, tell them about everything." This voice rang a bell in Pix and Joanne's minds.

"Shall I tell them about Jones too?"

There was a pause, and the voice said, "Yes."

The call ended.

"So, this might be shocking, but I am an Assassin and so is Jones."

First of all, sorry guys for posting so late, I was busy for New Years, it's already 2018 in China here so Happy New Years to you all. And continue your awesome support guys! Love you all ;)


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Legacy of an Assassin**

Pix and Joanne opened their mouths in shock for few minutes, processing what Maggy had just said. Pix almost drooled.

"I have one more shocking news to tell you; please don't open your mouths and be like statues for a few minutes again," requested Maggy, solemnly.

"Sure," replied Joanne, as Pix regained his manners.

"Pix's dad was called Topaz Hunter. Pix's ancestors down to his father were great Assassins. He even has a little blood connection to the mighty Master Assassin Ezio Auditore!" exclaimed Maggy.

Pix's eyes widened as big as the lightbulbs in the ceiling. Joanne gaped in shock and froze with astonishment.

"Who is Ezio Auditore? I only heard something about a mighty assassin," enquired Pix, dumbly.

"He was one of the best among us," said Maggy proudly.

"So, my father has been in this business since..."

"Since he was twenty."

"That's quite long considering his age when he died," said Pix, bewildered. "If he had that power, why didn't he have the power to save ma, grandpa, and grandma?"

"Because he—"

"Hey guys! The police are coming. Let's stay put and hope Ms Henry doesn't use anyone as a hostage," interrupted Jones.

"Is this what Assassins do? Call the police?" asked Joanne.

"Well, we didn't have to use martial arts or any throwing knives this time, so I guess this was an easy one," answered Jones.

"Maggy, what you said about my da..." urged Pix.

"Because he—" Maggy restarted.

Beep, Beep, Beep. Jones's phone ringed. Pix glared daggers at Jones.

"Hello—Yes, it's me Jones—Really? Alright." And he hung up.

"Well, well, well, fellas. Joanne, are your parents fine with you leaving school for one day?"

"They are dead," said Joanne, quietly.

"I'm terribly sorry. And what's your family name?" asked Jones, curiously.

"Uganus," replied Joanne.

"By golly!" blurted Maggy.

"Why?" asked Pix.

"He was also a fearsome Assassin. Omaniel Uganus. He has never failed any missions except for one, which led to his death…" said Maggy, gravely.

"Anyways, friends, we're going to Orlando right now, to our headquarters!" cheered Jones, breaking the ice.

"Who said we could do that?" interrogated Maggy.

"Aldridge," replied Jones swiftly.

"Oh…"

"Who's that?" asked Pix and Joanne.

"He's our leader," Maggy vocalised, "our head, our organiser, our saint, our—"

"Boss," blurted Jones, smirking at Maggy. "Oh, wait. I almost forgot. We are going to drive you back to your homes and pack your luggage for a one-day trip!" he added.

 _Orlando, 20:12, on a car heading to headquarters_

"Lessgo, lessgo!" slurred Jones, like a drunken man.

"Patience, Jones; it's a virtue," said Maggy, calmly.

"I'm pretty sure it's 'patience is a virtue', not 'patience, Jones; it's a virtue," replied Jones, annoyingly.

"Shut up!" shouted Joanne, "Can you two just stop talking for five minutes?" While all this havoc was going on, Pix was closing his eyes, calmly listening to his Mp3. Humming to the song he was listening to, Closer. When his song finished, he opened his eyes and saw Maggy and Jones sulking at the ground and Joanne monitoring for any sound. And at last, the driver — he was focused on driving ahead.

About a minute later, the driver said, "Jones, Maggy, honourable Ms Uganus, and Mr Hunter. Welcome to our headquarters, AKA 'The Nest'."

'The Nest' was a big, round building about as big as an airport in China (apologies if you haven't been to China. It was the closest reference I thought of). The walls were even higher than the magnificently prodigious building at sight. It was heavily armed like a warship… Except it couldn't move and it had no fighter jets at their disposal. The band walked in, through the gigantic main door and found the grand hall quite quiet and formal. Like what you would see in a royal castle. They saw a couple of lanes that led to different places. Our driver acted like a guide and led us to a lane that was rather larger than the other lanes. Beside it was a brick that imprinted the words Leader's Office.

"It's been nice being your guide and driver but you will have to go through alone now," said the driver/guide and he vanished. There was an uneasy atmosphere as Pix, Joanne, Jones, and Maggy walked through the lane full of colourful tattoos and works of spray paint.

At last, they reached the end of the corridor and they found another door that evidently led to their supreme leader's office. Pix sighed and opened the door…


End file.
